Surveillance systems may be employed to secure locations such as airports, parking lots, warehouse facilities, or the like. Typically such systems employ cameras to identify and track activities within a location to be secured. For example, cameras may be employed to detect unauthorized access by a person or vehicle within a location.
Most surveillance systems are capable of generating an alarm condition based on the presence of a target object (hereinafter “object”) within a region being monitored. Whenever the object is present anywhere within the monitored region, an alarm condition is generated. These camera-based surveillance systems generally provide little flexibility for a user to establish and tailor alarm criteria within a portion of a secure location, particularly at entry, exit or other boundary locations. As such, improved methods and apparatus for establishing exit/entry criteria for a secure location are needed.